Cemented Footsteps
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: Just a little drabble from Arizona's POV takes place after 8x05 and in the past. One-shot


**A/N: Just a little drabble, completely unbetad. Really I was just planning to write about the first Calzona kiss, but it took on a whole other story. Anyone reading Changes of the Heart, the new chapter should be up soon.**

Fidgeting in the semi-comfortable chair, Arizona Robbins looked around the room awed and, if she was honest with herself, slightly nervous to be where she was. Her journey to be here in this moment had been a long one, one she wasn't even sure she wanted at the time, but now she wouldn't change it for anything. Her life was exactly where she wanted it to be, and being here would only cement that even more. Still, she couldn't help but let the last couple of years flash through her mind.

She'd come to Seattle Grace for what she felt was a giant step in her career, she was being offered the position of Head of PEDs, a job she'd wanted at John's Hopkins, but it would be years if not more than a decade before she'd even be offered such a position. If she moved to Seattle, she could run her own department. So she'd snatched it up with no thought to how it really would change her life.

The first thing she noticed about Seattle Grace was how much gossip went around the place. Everyone talked about everyone else's personal life like it was no invasion of privacy or any big deal. Most of it she didn't pay any mind to, but one topic of conversation seemed to keep coming up. The more she heard people talk about the young Orthopedic surgeon, the more she felt bad for the woman whose dirty laundry was being spread like wildfire through the hospital. But she still had yet to meet the woman everyone was talking about.

Feeling the need to go out one night, she'd decided to check out the bar everyone at Seattle Grace seemed to end up at. Finding a seat at the bar, she quickly found herself surrounded by others that she had seen at the hospital, but no one she really conversed with.

Surveying the room, she eyes quickly zeroed on what she had to believe was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen. Even through the pain in the other woman's eyes, she was breathtaking. It didn't take her long to realize this was the woman she had hears so much gossip about.

She watched as the woman she know new as Dr. Torres, get up from her stool and head to the bathroom. A room with all her friends, and not one of them followed her to make sure she was alright. There was something wrong with that.

Taking one last gulp for courage, she got up to follow the gorgeous latina into the bathroom. Cornering a strange woman in the bathroom isn't something she usually did, but something was making her want to offer this one a small piece of comfort. So instead she forced herself to introduce herself.

As they talked, she could see how shattered Dr. Torres' self-esteem had become. She tried to convince her that there would be other people that would be happy to be with her, but she knew she wasn't getting through when the other woman spoke. "Want to give me some names?"

To this day, she couldn't tell you why she did what she did. She just knew she didn't want this woman to be upset anymore. They were strangers, she didn't owe it to her to do anything, and yet, she couldn't stop. So she did the only thing she could think of and leaned in and kissed the brunette. The mere touch of the lips sent shockwaves down to the blonde's core. It was like she could literally feel sparks of electricity pass between them. "I think you'll know," she almost whispered as she pulled away.

As she wandered her way back to her apartment, she berated herself. _"I think you'll know." What does that even mean?_ I implied that I liked her that was for sure, but do I? Well people really seem to like her, and she's obviously gorgeous so I wouldn't mind.

Her thoughts continued like that for the rest of the night. She never expected that one little kiss could change her whole life.

"Arizona are you ready for this?" she heard her wife ask, pulling her back to the present. She had a wife now, and a daughter. Something she couldn't say she ever wanted all those years ago in that dirty bathroom.

Turning to Callie, she leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "I've never been more ready for anything in my life," she told her love honestly, leaning down to press a kiss to the sleeping baby's head that was nestled in Callie's arms.

"Ok, well they are calling our name," Callie laughed, motioning with her head the receptionist standing in front of a set of large double cherry wooden doors.

"Oh right," Arizona muttered under her breath, not believing she'd been so lost in her memories she hadn't noticed what was going on. Grabbing the diaperbag and throwing it over her shoulder, she turned to help Callie up. They didn't need to bring Sofia to this appointment, but Arizona wanted her there, to make it feel more official.

The followed the receptionist, whose name still escaped Arizona, through the doors and down the long hallway towards the office they'd only been in a few times. "He'll be with you in just a moment, so have a seat."

Silence befell the room as they waited, not wanting to risk waking up Sofia when they didn't need too, allowing Arizona to once again get pulled into the past. Thoughts of how far they'd come over the years.

She remembered the fight with Callie over children. How sure back then that she didn't want any. That she never would. Some days she couldn't even remember why she didn't, when she saw the desire in Callie's eyes to hold a baby, her reasons would escape her.

She didn't want to lose Callie, but she couldn't let herself give an inch.

So they broke up, and Arizona was more distraught then she thought she could ever be. She missed waking up in those strong arms and snuggling on the couch. She missed Callie fiercely. So badly some days it was all she could do just to make it through the day.

Then the shooting happened, and her life flashed before her eyes the second she saw the gun. Everything in her life didn't matter, because she didn't have her soulmate. They were in the same room, but they weren't together. And still Callie did everything she could to protect them. Putting herself between Arizona and the gun. She knew then, it didn't matter where their lives went, so long as they were together.

Their troubles didn't end there though. Her time in Africa, it changed her, she believed for the better. She ran scared when she got on that plane, but she wasn't that woman anymore. She loved Callie and she loved Sofia and they were her family for better or worse.

Hearing Sofia's heartbeat on the monitor for the first time was so awesome, she couldn't even describe it. She was going to be a mom, there was going to be a child she could love who wasn't hooked up to monitors and stuck in a hospital bed. Because no one could say she didn't love her patients. But the baby inside her girlfriend, was something else entirely.

Nothing could compare to the moment Sofia was born though, to the moment, she hear her heartbeat through her stethoscope for the first time. Her baby wasn't just an idea, or a picture on a monitor, for the first time she was real and she was alive. And she had a daughter.

Which is what brought them to where they were today.

The doors to the office opened behind them and they watched as their lawyer Mr. Bradley, a balding man in his late fifties walked around them to sit at his desk. "Hello Arizona, Callie," he greeted them as he made himself comfortable.

"So?" Arizona questioned, just wanting to get this over with.

"Everything is in order, all the proper authorities have signed the paperwork. All that's left is for you two to make it official and sign your own names." He slid the paperwork across his desk and pointed out where they each needed to sign.

When it was all finished Mr. Bradley scooped up the papers, looking them over one final time to make sure everything is completed. "Congratulations Arizona, you are now legally a mother."

Tears of joy streamed down the blondes face. From the moment, Sofia was born, she knew she was her mother and nothing else mattered. But this step only cemented that fact. She now had the legal rights of a parent. No one could kick her out of the room if Sofia got hurt, or deny her rights as the little girl's mother when she eventually went to school.

"Come here my baby," Arizona spoke to Sofia, waking her up as she pulled her from Callie's arms. "You my baby boo, are now mine forever." Sofia just smiled at her Mama, as the blonde pressed a kiss to each of her cheeks, holding her close, inhaling her sent.

"Come on Arizona, let's take her home, celebrate as a family," Callie whispered into Arizona's ear as she hugged her two girl's as close as the chairs would allow. She pressed a soft kiss into Arizona's hair, "Come on Mama," she said again as she helped her wife up.

"Yes, let's take our daughter home."


End file.
